Lesson Learned
by mira ff
Summary: Let's face it: Boys are clueless. Tifa and Yuffie are tired of trying to get their guys' attention, so they decide to help each other out through some 'spying'. But things don't exactly go according to plan... Complete! unless I make an epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! First chapter of my first story..oh my. I don't really know what to expect. But if you have any comments/questions I'd love to hear them. Let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

The mess left from the night before left Tifa Lockhart busy.

The dark wooden floors of the Seventh Heaven bar, once polished and gleaming, were now ridden with napkins, tissues, confetti, and who else knows what from the previous escapades.

_Stupid. _

Half of it was directed at Yuffie for talking her into this mess. The other was at herself for staying up so late that night.

_Though seeing Vincent's face was enough…_

It was a surprisingly mild October, and the heat only seemed to energize her ninja friend. Not only had she appeared from Wutai a week ago seeming endlessly happy, but she also managed to plan a birthday party for Vincent at _her _bar and get everyone into the party mood.

Even Vincent, who initially wasn't too pleased about the party, seemed vaguely amused (though any possible smile could not have been seen because of that scarf thing).

_I wonder why Yuffie wanted to throw one so badly. _ But Tifa shrugged it off. It wasn't completely unlike Yuffie to want a party anyway.

Tifa tore a black trash bag out of the counter and began to pick up the left over trash. "Fabulous. I get to clean up the mess once again."

"…sorry."

Her brown hair flicked back across her shoulders as she turned to face the voice. The sight of pointed, yet muffled blonde hair caused a small smile to appear on her lips. "I'm not blaming you, Cloud."

The blonde stretched his arms out, not even trying to suppress the large yawn. "But it's partly my fault. Let me help."

Tifa was not about to pass up the offer, even if it meant working with Cloud while her hair and face was a mess. Her moogle pajama bottoms weren't exactly confident boosters either.

But Cloud didn't seem to care, or _notice_ to her dismay. His glowing blue eyes simply scanned the counter and floor, not her.

She glanced at the unkempt nature of his bangs. "Why are you up so early?" It was unlike him to be awake before 9, and here it was 6:30.

"As much as I like Denzel and Marlene, sleeping on their floor wasn't exactly the best night sleep."

"I told you Barret could have my room." Tifa let the small giggle escape.

"Come on, Teef," He said rather loudly.

Tifa held out her hand, commanding silence. "Yuffie's in the other room, on the couch," she said in a light whisper.

"It's her fault everyone stayed over anyway." Cloud juggled a plastic plate before throwing it into the trash bag, "Where did Shera and Cid go?"

"They already had a hotel."

"And Reeve and Cait Sith?"

"Back to Shinra HQ."

Cloud finished clearing off one of the main messes, "Red and Vincent?"

Red's sleeping in the other room on the rug, and…" Tifa paused. "I don't actually know where Vincent…"

The unlocking of the bathroom door interrupted her thought. A hush of steam filled the outer hallway, and soon the pointy toed Vincent was heading into the main bar with Tifa and Cloud. "Were you saying something?" His crimson eyes locked on to Tifa.

"Just wondering where you were. Did you sleep well?"

The dark man shrugged, "The chair was satisfactory."

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, good."

"I hope you enjoyed your party Vincent," Tifa said, noting that neither Cloud nor Vincent would ever be capable of continuing a conversation for more than 4 words at a time.

He only continued to shrug, "It was unexpected." And he returned back to the other room.

Tifa grabbed a cloth and started to rub down the counter. "It _was_."

"Hmm?" Cloud turned from his garbage collecting.

_He heard that?_ "I just thought it was kind of strange for Yuffie to throw Vincent a birthday party."

But to her surprise, Cloud only turned back to his work, muttering to himself. "Not really…"

"What?"

The fighter's face flushed lightly, "I didn't…"

But Tifa's interest was already sparked. "Don't try to get out of it now." She eased her way closer to him, only retreating back as her own face started to radiate heat. "What is it?"

Cloud raised his shoulders lightly, "I only heard Yuffie talking to herself the other day."

The arch of her eyebrows rose. "About Vincent?"

Cloud's shyness overtook him. The blonde nodded briskly, before turning back to the dirty floor. "I guess she didn't know I was there."

"It was that personal?" She placed herself back on the bar stool, too enticed by her own thoughts circling to really focus. _Does Yuffie like Vincent?_ _I always thought she would like the talkative type…_ Her smile inflated as the image of Yuffie dragging the reluctant Valentine through a sunny park popped into her mind.

"Look, Tifa." Cloud suddenly got defensive. "I doubt Yuffie would want anyone to know this." He sighed, "What if I overheard you saying who you liked?"

Tifa's eyes immediately diverted. _Depends on your reaction_. "I…"

"Yeah, exactly. So you don't know anything, right?"

Cloud looked up from the floor, but Tifa was just smiling. "This isn't Marlene you're talking to. I can keep a secret."

He only nodded in response and continued to clean, Tifa's eyes watching him the whole time. _I've practically been keeping one my whole life. _

_

* * *

  
_

A couple of hours later, the bar was finally back in working order, only still closed. Denzel and Marlene had insisted that Tifa take a break, and what better time then when AVALANCHE was visiting?

Although the number of AVALANCHE members actually staying, was slowly decreasing. Red had rushed home to Cosmo Canyon at 7, and Barret was taking Marlene out for the day.

That left 5 people, 2 barely being members of the old terrorist group at all, and 1 barely old enough to spell it.

Yuffie's hungry grin was towering over the kitchen table. "PANCAKES."

"Yes." The bartender set down the plate. "You okay there Yuffs?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Do you see the deliciousness in front of me?" And soon syrup was being dumped on the said deliciousness.

Tifa subconsciously began to sit in the seat next to her, but stopped. She moved her orange juice across the circular table, right between Cloud and Denzel. _Leaving the empty seat for Vincent…wherever he is_.

"Tifa! Can I have butter?"

She lightly smiled at the boy with the ruffled brown hair and Bahamut pajamas. "'Course Denzel!"

The butter was given to Denzel, and Tifa sat down, ready to eat.

"Do we have any more orange juice?" His face was inquisitive.

The brunette took the boy's empty glass and filled it with orange juice.

"Thank you, Tifa." She sat down again, but eating today seemed futile. "Ah! I dropped my fork."

Up again, towards the counter, she quickly grabbed a clean utensil and roughly dropped it on the table. "Please eat now, Denzel."

His smile only read innocence as she finally put a pancake edge up to her mouth.

"You know…I could really use a napkin, Teef."

Her fork dropped and the previous light tone turned gritty towards the ninja. "…Use your shirt," which gained an immediate chuckle from the blonde man next to her. The sound was practically foreign, so weird that Tifa turned to face him. "Cloud?"

Yuffie's eyes bugged. "Is chocobo head actually _laughing_? Hey, Cloud!"

The laughter died as quickly as it came, "My hair does not look like a chocobo."

"Yes it does, but that's beside the point," Yuffie swiftly waved him off, "When'd you get all bright and smiley and Mr. Happy Sunshine?"

He scowled at the new possible nickname.

"Not that it isn't a nice little change from your brooding state…just wondering. Did anything at all _happen_ to you last night? I mean…Barret was in your bed."

Cloud blinked at the possibility of Yuffie's remark. "Yeah…_alone_. What the hell are you saying??"

Her cheeks etched pink. It was obvious that was not what she meant. "Nothing…nothing at all." She shoved another pancake half into her mouth, and swallowed it greedily. "I'll just mention that you _weren't_ in your room, which means you had to sleep somewhere else. And you weren't in the living room either."

"Yeah."

"So…" Tifa did not like the smirk on the ninja's face. "I don't know where you slept last night. Just that I found you and Tifa up _alone_ in the morning."

The heat from the pancakes ignited Tifa's face, causing her to chug the glass of orange juice.

Naivety saved her.

"I don't get it Miss Yuffie. Why does it matter where Cloud slept?"

The soft voice of the boy deflated Yuffie's smirk.

"Tifa and Cloud always hang out anyways. And I think that's why Cloud's so happy. Because Tifa always smiles when he's around and they say people smiling makes you smile."

_Oh no._ Yuffie was in pure heaven, eating up every word.

_Ever since the Highwind she always thought I…even if ---after I explained that I was just really tired._

"Really, now? Anyone want to explain?" She darted from Tifa's to Cloud's face. "Lockhart? Strife?"

The bartender gave a long sigh. The last thing she needed was Yuffie spreading around that her and Cloud…

Not that it wouldn't be the _worst_ possible thing…_It's not like I don't—_

She shook the thought off as she felt the syrup drip from her fork onto her shirt, "What does it matter anyway?" Tifa patted away the stain. "Cloud and I just live together."

"Right." He shook his head fervently, a little too much to her dismay. Cloud re-focused on the food and ignored the rest of Yuffie's seemingly endless drabble.

"Right, right, chocobo head." Rolling back in the chair, Yuffie shoved the remnants of the breakfast into her mouth. "It's….totally normal…." She breathed in between chomps. "I mean…if I—"

Yuffie immediately stopped as the red caped figure calmly moved into the seat next to her. Her hand flattened out her short, black hair, causing Tifa to inwardly grin. _You would what exactly?_ The smile became open. _Do exactly what I have been doing?_

"Hello Mr. Valentine," Denzel eyed the pale man carefully, especially when his gaze fell on the golden claw. "You like pancakes?"

Vincent looked almost startled by the little boy's acquisitions. "They are fine."

Denzel laughed, "Better than just fine! Tifa makes them super buttery and fluffy! Miss Yuffie agrees, doesn't she?"

At her name being mentioned, Yuffie sulked back, edging herself away from Vincent.

_How did I not notice this before?_ Tifa wiped the smirk on her face and elbowed the blonde man next to her. Cloud's mouth made no movement, but Tifa saw the glare in his eyes.

"She likes them," Cloud answered for the shrinking Yuffie.

The ninja nodded and delicately sipped her orange juice. The change in behavior was so drastic, Tifa had to bite her tongue. _Is she trying to impress Vincent?_ The napkin was then lightly placed on her lap. _She is…this means pay back._

"Gulped them down like a dog," Tifa grinned across to Yuffie. "Sorry can't give you the recipe, Yuffs, but I swear you'll get bigger than that stuffed moogle Cait Sith rides on."

Her face was perfectly pink, "Tifa…"

"What's wrong Yuffie? You can't possibly want _more_. And what's with the napkin on your lap? And why are you so quiet now that Vincent's here?"

Yuffie cringed as Vincent's eyes were on her, "…I just figured Vinnie here is tired." She cracked a smile, "And after sleeping in a coffin for 30 years, loud noises probably bother him so early."

The pale man only looked confused, "…I assure you my ears are not that sensitive."

"But it was nice of her for asking." Tifa looked coy, "Wasn't it Vincent? Yuffie's just so—OW!" A leg from across the table came in contact with her shin.

"Oh Teef! Come with me…I'll look at it." Yuffie jumped up, dragging Tifa by the arm and out of the kitchen.

Denzel looked worried, "What happened to Tifa, Cloud?"

"…Don't worry about it." He was shaking his head. "Finish your breakfast and maybe Vincent can show you Cerberus."

* * *

"Yuffie!"

The ninja's fingers were digging into her skin, and damn, did it _hurt_. She finally let go as they were safely in Tifa's room, but something told Tifa this was just the start.

"How do you know???"

Tifa blinked at the question and at Yuffie's imposing stance. "Hmm?" She was at least 3 inches taller than Yuffie, yet still felt slightly intimidated.

"About Vincent!!! How do you know???" She walked up to Tifa, trying to look as viscous as possible. "Read my diary? Spy on me??? Huh???"

"Whoa, whoa." Tifa held out her hand in innocence. "Why do you think I know anything?"

Yuffie let out a sigh in frustration as she collapsed on the bed. "UGH! You do! You're picking on me like I pick on you about Cloud!"

This caused Tifa's eyes to narrow. "Yuffie, for the last time…"

"God, Tifa, stop denying it! It'll never happen that way." It was her turn to look smug, "I'm not denying it. I like Vincent. See? Not so hard. My world didn't explode or combust or whatever you think will happen. Just _admit_ it."

The air around Tifa's face was getting thin. _But I can't_. She never could. Not in Gold Saucer, not in the Lifestream, not by the Highwind, not after Geostigma…she was hopeless. She bit her lip, not wanting to think about that, not about the thought that was _always_ on her mind.

"It feels better." Yuffie let out her own sigh of relief. "And maybe if we admit it, we can do something about it."

_Like I haven't tried_. But that thought ended.

Had she? What has she done? She never actually told Cloud how she felt. A part of her thought she didn't have to, that one day it would just snap in his mind. _But really? Cloud and feelings don't exactly mesh._ She physically hit her forehead. "Stupid!"

And this time, she only meant herself.

* * *

**A/N: TADA! my first published thing. feedback is welcomed and just a heads up, the next chapters probably wont be as long (more like 1000 words each), and I'll also be changing view points (but no 1st person, just different people's thoughts...you'll see).**

**thanks for reading!**

**~Mira  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just because I'm bored and this is already written. As previously stated, this one's shorter than chapter 1, and will probably be around the usual length per chapter. Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1 (and is now reading chapter 2). I would _really_ like any reviews. Just a HEY I READ IT or YOU GOT THIS FACT WRONG, would be enormously appreciated. And if anyone has any predictions or concerns that's awesome too. Not to be mean, but I probably won't update until I've gotten at least one (or a crazy amount of hits). It's really for encouragement/quality purposes only.**

**oh sorry:)  
**

**I'll stop babbling...**

**

* * *

**

"I like him."

The room was silent. She could hear the echo of her own voice, and despaired at the thought that maybe other people outside could hear it too.

Yuffie's grin overpowered her. "Like _who_?"

Tifa sighed, "…Cloud. I like Cloud."

It was met with an impossible squeal and then a smug expression. "Ha, I knew it!"

Tifa glared, "…Well I knew about you and Vincent, didn't I?"

This shut the ninja up quickly. She fumbled around the bed and then placed her hands on her hips, "Well at least I was brave enough to admit it!"

"Like it made a difference…"

"Hmm?"

It wasn't like Tifa never thought about telling Yuffie or Barret or even Aerith at one time. _But what difference could that make?_ She knew what they would have said. Yuffie and Barret would laugh, and Aerith, depending on the time, would have encouraged her or admit the same thing.

But none of that would tell her how Cloud felt. And that was the only thing she was waiting for. He may have had a small crush on her back in Nibelheim, but that was almost 10 years ago.

_A lot has changed. _ Cloud was no longer the small boy, desperate to prove himself. He was a man, fragmented yet strong.

"Telling each other who we like doesn't make any difference." Tifa slumped. "They still don't like us."

"Hey, hey! What happened to your optimism, huh?" Yuffie's mind was bubbling. She edged her way closer to the older woman, "Who says they don't?"

Tifa huffed, "Cloud's as stoic as a rock…and Vincent thinks Lucrecia's his one and only." She saw Yuffie's smile wane, "…Sorry Yuffs."

But her cheerfulness was relentless. "Don't be. Not like she's coming back anytime soon, you know?" Yuffie walked over to Tifa's dresser and grabbed her brush. She stroked the bristles through her thin black hair, trying to make it shine as much as possible. "…You keep insisting that they both don't like us, but maybe it's not entirely hopeless."

Tifa didn't see how it couldn't be.

"Think about it." Yuffie squeezed a glob of hair gel into her pale hand. The liquid goo was swiped through her hair, giving it a glossy finish. "Maybe we just haven't been trying…"

Restraining her chuckle seemed impossible. "Haven't been trying?" _I put back his memories, made him stay when he first came to Midgar…_ Maybe it wasn't exactly the most obvious way, but Tifa had at least _hinted_ that she liked him. "I've tried."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "Have you? Like I know you've taken care of the chocobo head for years now, but boys are dense. You need to spell it out!"

It was awkward. Tifa was 4 years older than the ninja preaching next to her. At 22, she should have had some kind of inkling on how to tell a boy she likes them, but here she was getting lessons on how to flirt from a hormonal teenager.

Yuffie sensed her confusion. "Maybe an example can help. Like how Aerith acted."

Tifa's heart skipped a beat. _Don't remind me._

"She told me once about her boyfriend Zack, and how nice he was and how much she missed him and blah, blah, blah." Yuffie smirked, at Tifa's relief. She wasn't going to talk about how Aerith, at times, threw herself at Cloud.

"So?"

"So…Aerith actually _had_ a boyfriend."

She still didn't fully get Yuffie's point. "It's not like I can't get a boyfriend, Yuffie."

Surely the ninja knew that. Tifa's been hit on at the bar more times than she count. All she had to do was say yes.

"But never one you like…never Cloud. And let's face it, he's denser than most boys."

Tifa couldn't deny that. "What are you suggesting?"

The mischievous grin grew on Yuffie's face. Something told Tifa she was thinking about this for a while, just didn't know exactly how to present it. Yuffie flattened down her short shorts and straightened her top. "We make ourselves more…_available._"

_Available?_ "Like how?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Well you're easy." She ran towards Tifa's closet. "Where's that black skirt?" She found the prize with a gleam and threw it at Tifa's face. "I don't see why you stopped wearing this thing if you wanted Cloud's attention."

Tifa held up the mini skirt with some nostalgia. "Hard when you're raising two kids."

"But isn't it hard never getting laid? Seriously, Teefs, if I'm 22 and that hasn't happened yet, I'd be a lot more pissed than you are."

Tifa became disgruntled. "It's not the end of the world." She stood up and held the skirt up to her hips. _Maybe this time without the suspenders…_

Clothes were flying out of the closet, not making Yuffie's cut. Ever inch of carpet was being littered with an article of clothing. "Okay…so we don't want to make it too slutty. You do want a long term relationship, right? Though with Strife, maybe…"

"Yuffie?"

The ninja turned suddenly, "Yeah Teef?"

She rummaged through her own clothes and even took out her old make up bag from her dresser drawer. "Let me handle myself. What about you and Vincent?"

Yuffie breathed out heavily. "Now _he's_ useless. I can't possibly show any more leg without Reno following me around every second. And it's not like I have your boobs to do anything with the top half."

Tifa crossed her arms, suddenly self conscious. "I don't really think Vincent would respond to that anyway."

"Probably." Yuffie dropped to the floor. "Guess I need your help with this one." She raised herself back up and suddenly gleamed. "You know what, Tifa? We may be able to help each other out."

The teenager grabbed Tifa's hand and dragged her back on the bed. The room became still with anxiety. "What if… I get the low down on Strife for you, and you find me little tid bits about Vincent?"

_That could work_. "You mean spy on them for each other?"

"Only less harmful! More like 'teach' each other. I could tell you what he's looking for in a girl, and you'd do the same! Just ignore all the science-esque details." She gave a low grunt. "That'll never happen."

"And when should we deliver this information to each other?" It was hard suppressing the excitement boiling in Tifa's chest. Could she really get Cloud to like her? Would he finally notice her that way again?

"Hmm…one week? That should be enough, and if it's not, well just plan for more."

Tifa got up from the bed, hurting her cheeks with her smile, "Sounds perfect, Yuffie! Thanks…I mean, I've liked Cloud for a while now."

Yuffie groaned, "Trust me, I know."

She ignored the statement, "It means a lot that you're helping me with this."

"Well not like you're getting off free. Vinnie will be a challenge for ya!" She began to follow Tifa out the door, but then quickly scooted back inside. "First change!" She pointed to the forgotten skirt and gave Tifa her more commanding of tones.

"Call me back in and I'll help with make up!" She left with a glee and closed the bedroom door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi again! Here's chapter 3! oh and just a special thanks to mikkimakka, Sig, and  Heloeyes for their awesome reviews. They're the reason why this is out so soon :) I'd also just like to say that my parents saw me jumping up and down this morning because I was so happy to actually _get_ reviews. They think I'm even crazier than before haha. **

**I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak, so maybe that will be out by tomorrow. I'll have to see about chapter 5 :/**. **I've been updating pretty frequently, and I hope to continue the trend, but life can get busy.**

**Anyway thank you thank you thank you to everyone who read and put this on their favorite lists (another reason why I'm just oh so happy)**.

**Comments, criticisms, and just plain old questions are deeply encouraged; it's really such a drive booster. (I also loveee getting predictions. They make me smile.)**

**but enough about my wants..**

**~Mira  
**

** oh btw, this is in Cloud's POV kinda sort of**

**

* * *

**If there was one thing Cloud Strife wasn't good at, it was talking. It wasn't on purpose. Although he may try to avoid social situations from time to time, he didn't purposely _try_ to be antisocial. It was just how he was. A price he paid for spending 5 years as a lab experiment.

_Tifa, where are you?_

But he couldn't help but feel disappointed with himself for succumbing to the long silence. Denzel had left soon after Tifa, probably drawing or coming up with some new game before Marlene got home.

He didn't blame him. Neither he nor Vincent had uttered a word after Yuffie had dragged Tifa off to check on her injury. _Maybe I should see if she's okay._ The thought that this could be a possible conversation topic suddenly came over him. "You think Tifa's fine?"

Vincent looked comfortable, seeming not to expect or want Cloud to speak. "Most likely."

His unconcerned tone almost angered Cloud. "Do you not care if she isn't?"

The cloaked man smirked at Cloud's slight anger. He took a soft sip of his water, "Obviously not as much as you."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it." Vincent obviously did not want to push Cloud about something he seemed rather sensitive about. "I only meant that I think Yuffie dragged her off for different reasons."

Cloud thought back to the incident. Tifa had screamed with pain, but she was tough. Such a slight injury would have never taken Tifa this long to recover from. _Of course!_ He could hit himself. "…I'm sure it's nothing." It wasn't quite clear to Cloud if Vincent believed him or just wanted him to stop talking. _How does Yuffie expect to crack this guy?_ Suddenly Cloud's introverted behavior didn't seem too extreme.

"Hey guys!"

Cloud turned, expecting Tifa. But the bright, toothy smile of Yuffie met his face. "Hey, how's Tifa?"

Yuffie's grin turned smug, "Good… She looks _great_." She skipped over towards Vincent, beaming with confidence. "Hi Vincent! You're cape looks especially ripped today."

"…Thanks." The man squirmed in his chair at the comment.

_I could have sworn she was being shy before…I wonder what her and Tifa talked about_.

"Where is she?"

Yuffie didn't pay Cloud much attention, but turned when he coughed at her. "Oh…she just wanted to change. I think she spilled syrup on herself."

_Oh. _ Cloud couldn't help but feel awkward with only Yuffie and Vincent with him. Even though Vincent acted normally, Yuffie was too bubbly and focused on the dark, brooding man to make the atmosphere typical. _I hope she comes back soo—_

Cloud's vision and thoughts ceased as Tifa's figure stepped back into the kitchen. It was like his memory was flashing back to Nibelheim, to the care free days of childhood, to the burning sensations that did (and sometimes still do) fill his chest whenever her presence was relatively near. His Mako powered eyes glanced to the edge of her skirt, grazing the upper part of her thigh, and hugging her hips tightly. Her eyes seemed to stand out more than usual, giving him a clear view of the speckles of red engraved in brown. The solid black button down shirt was opened slightly, revealing a grey tank top with lace outlining a sweet heart neck line. The view was just enough to make his spine shoot up.

Tifa's smile was short. She seemed nervous, almost embarrassed to be in the room.

And soon a fit of coughing was produced by Yuffie, causing Tifa to stammer and clumsily sit back down next to Cloud. "You guys been okay?"

Cloud nodded dumbly. _Focus now…it's just Tifa. _

But what was that exactly? He never really understood it himself. "…Are you okay?"

She seemed confused by this, but Yuffie quickly answered for her. "You mean her leg? Oh yeah, I just accidentally kicked her when I was moving my chair." Her smile became imposing. "But you're good, right Teef? Just fabulous?"

"Right…right." Cloud saw her suddenly get up, seeming distracted by something. Tifa grabbed the dishes and leftover breakfast that surrounded them and plopped them all in the sink. She kept running her fingers through her hair. Cloud had noticed it was habit she did when incredibly nervous. _Something's up._

Yuffie was tapping her foot, obviously getting restless. "So Cloud…"

The blonde turned to the girl. He blinked quickly, trying to make it seem like he was definitely _not_ staring at Tifa this entire time. "Yes?"

"Tifa said that you'd give me a tour tomorrow, since it's your day off from the delivery service and all."

His neck froze. _Give Yuffie a tour?_ "You mean of Edge?"

"Mhm! I've really only seen what Bahamut SIN and Kadaj and those freaks destroyed. Tifa said you'd gladly do it!"

_Gladly?_ He was surprised Tifa thought he'd do it at all. He didn't have many days free of deliveries, and the days he did leave open, he liked to spend home with Tifa and the children.

The ninja noticed his hesitation, "PLEEASSEE Cloud! It'd mean soo much to me!" _Did she just bat her eyelashes?_ He shook the thought off. Yuffie liked Vincent. He heard her say so, right?

"Um, sure…if Tifa doesn't need help doing stock."

"That's okay! Vinnie can help her tomorrow, right?"

Cloud's blue eyes narrowed. _What's going on?_

"If she needs it," Vincent said calmly, sounding half uninterested.

"Of course!" Tifa sounded excited. It made Cloud's blood surge. _Easy, Cloud…Vincent's your friend_.

The caped man barely looked up from the table. _And even more oblivious than me…_ "What time did you want to head out?"

"I'll just stop by." Yuffie squirmed as a soft vibration was heard. "Yeah?" she flipped open her phone. "Yes, Reeve…right, Reeve….NO! …wait, with who?" Her dark eyes scattered to Vincent's body and then re-focused. "Sounds good then…yeah he's right here, I'll tell him."

Yuffie put the phone back into her pocket, "Hey Vinnie?"

"…Vincent, Yuffie." His tone was soft, like he was correcting a little girl's minor error.

"Yeah, yeah. So Vinnie, Reeve wants to talk to us."

Vincent sounded annoyed, "He wants us to go to Shinra Headquarters, doesn't he?" She only nodded, adding to his melancholy. "Fine. Though I thought I rid myself of Shinra years ago."

"I don't think he wants to experiment on you again, if that's what you're afraid of." Yuffie gave him a loud pat on the back, seeing his reaction darken. "Come on, Vinnie! It's some environmental related thing."His expression appeared unchanged, causing Yuffie to grunt and grab his hand.

The red caped man was soon unwilling dragged from the table. "…Wait, when am I helping Tifa with the stock?"

"…around 11? Sound good to you?"

Vincent briefly nodded and was shoved out the door by the exuberant ninja. Cloud would have felt some pity, if it wasn't for the fact that their absence left him alone with Tifa. He gulped, trying to ease his throat and kick start his voice it still felt clogged; his head empty of any coherent thought. _How the hell am I supposed to talk to her when I can't even think?_ Though that thought wasn't completely true. He could think, but the topics entering his mind only related to certain parts of her body. _Not_ a thought most girls wanted to hear.

Tifa wasn't offering any conversation topics either. She continued to wash the plates and wipe the table, comfortable in their common silence. Usually, Cloud would have felt the same. One of them wasn't constantly talking, not like Yuffie seemed to do with Vincent. The thought made him smirk inwardly. He was usually comfortable in silence, especially with Tifa. They didn't need conversation, just the other's presence. _But now…_

Now Cloud couldn't stay composed. He wasn't use to Tifa looking like that…she hadn't looked like that in at least 2 years. And back then he was so focused on Sephiroth, and his memory was too broken to notice. She bent down, picking up a stray napkin, causing Cloud to catch his breath. _Stop it Cloud!_ He was 16 again. _You and her are friends--FRIENDS. _Tifa had never expressed interest in him before, so why get his hopes up? _Find a distraction…any distraction._

"…Fenrir…"

The dark haired woman looked at him, "Yes?"

"…Um, I need to go…do something with Fenrir." _Do something?_ He mentally kicked himself. _You couldn't think of an oil change, or a wash or…anything?_ Cloud faked a slight grin, despite his inarticulate behavior.

"Okay." She was so calm, why couldn't he be like that? Tifa went down on her knees, brushing crumbs into her hand.

The action had an immediate effect on Cloud. He recoiled back, afraid that if he went closer… Redness was now enveloping his face, and he swiftly took off towards the garage, suppressing any more thoughts that may send him off the edge.

* * *

**I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow but maybe if I get enough reviews...**

**sorry. I don't mean to bribe people :)**

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Mira  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next update, as promised. **

**Special thanks to: LOstGirlz, LAWLIAMMAD, Skykhanhunter, Heloeyes _(2 reviews!?! you're awesome)_ , Milvus, and GaladrielofLorien (_yay lotr)_**

**Once again, they're the reason why I update (and the people who put this on their watch/favorites list..you're unbelievable too), and why my parents are confused by my constant happy dances. **

**I'm just ecstatic that people seem to like this ..haha**

**now on with the story! this one's from Vincent's POV... and also a little longer than most chapters  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Okay, so I need about 3 more barrels of the red wine."

Vincent smoothly noted the statement on a pad. He was currently in the back storage room behind the bar counter. It was small, with terrible lighting. But he had never minded small spaces. _Not anymore at least_.

Tifa looked comfortable as well. He supposed this was routine for her, but he didn't question the need for his help. There were a lot of different bottles and nonperishable food supplies littering the shelves and floor. It was going to be a _long_ day. "White flour too…especially after that cake Yuffie had me make for you."

His face brightened. The cake, although extremely delicious, had the clear mark of the energetic ninja all over it. The batter was dyed red, and the frosting was a mixture of yellow and grey. It looked absolutely horrendous, but Vincent had felt a warm sensation at the sight.

Dare he say he felt happy?

_I suppose_. There was no harm in admitting it. And maybe 30 years of sleeping really was enough penance.

"Speaking of cake…" Tifa began as a very bad transition "I was...um…I guess, curious to know what kind of food you like?" She said the last part flatly, as if realizing it sounded absolutely ridiculous.

Vincent was taken back a bit. _What does it matter to her?_ For some reason, that thought connected to yesterday morning. About how flustered she appeared and her _appearance_. He had to admit that he was grateful Tifa wore something more _practical_ today. She was wearing loosely fitting black cargo pants and a cable line dark blue sweater, nothing too extravagant. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her bangs falling out and framing her cheek bones. "…I mean, just generally…"

Vincent didn't need to come up with any more avoidance tactics for they were soon interrupted by a very stern looking Cloud Strife. His dark blonde eyebrows furrowed together, making him look distressed. _What is wrong with Cloud? _

Standing up, Vincent offered Cloud his hand (the one minus the claw), "Nice to see you, Cloud."

The blonde in front of him shook it tentatively, glancing more to the girl on the floor with the inventory list. "…Hey, Vincent, you're here early."

"It is 11:30."

His blue eyes flashed, causing Vincent to smirk, "Right…Tifa?"

"Yeah, Cloud?"

"You need anymore help?"

Vincent gazed back at the girl, becoming confused as her cheeks were flushing, "No! Yuffie should be here _any_ second! Go have fun with her…show her the sights and what not!" Tifa's head immediately went back down to the list.

"Okay…" He was hesitant to leave, it was obvious. _Then again so much about Cloud is_.

Vincent knew about Cloud's little crush on his childhood friend. He knew about Tifa's crush on the blonde as well. What he didn't know was why nothing ever happened. _It seems strange that two people can both be so ignorant._

But maybe it wasn't ignorance.

_They may have the right attitude after all_. Never developing a relationship means you can never get burned. Vincent felt cold at the thought. It had been decades since he and Lucrecia had fallen in love, and sometimes the human half of him ached with her absence. Ever since the last confrontation with Hojo, Vincent realized that he was not the sole person that needed to repent. Hojo's own sick mind had brought Lucrecia's fate and caused Sephiroth to be the monster he was.

But that didn't stop him from loving her. After everything…after Hojo, the experiments, Sephiroth…his body still longed to lie beside hers. _She's gone, gone._ The thought echoed repeatedly, causing his mood to remain unchanged.

"Ohh Cloud!!"

The hollering broke his melancholy. His crimson eyes spun up from the store room to the Seventh Heaven's main entrance.

There was Yuffie, straddling the door way with her laced up boot like sneakers. Her constant smile looked especially bright today and seemed contagious. Vincent soon found himself grinning behind the buckles of his cape.

"Chocobo head? Come on, Cloud! I don't have all day!" She skipped over to the counter, leaning carelessly on the wiped surface with her elbows. "I want to see Edge before it starts to rain!"

Cloud reluctantly went to meet her, "What makes you think it's going to rain?"

Her eyes widened. "Have you seen the sky?"

"It's always like that Yuffs." Tifa got up from the floor and smiled. "Don't worry about that."

"Fine, but I still want to go soon! Come on!" The ninja grappled Cloud's wrist, but stopped halfway towards the exit. "…Oh, hey Vinnie!"

Vincent rolled his eyes. He never quite understood her. And her _affection_ for him did not always put him in the best of moods. "Hello, Yuffie. And it is Vincent."

"Remind me all you want, but I still like Vinnie better. Sounds less…_somber _you know?"

_Life is somber._ She was so young, so naïve at times. Vincent shook his head. _It would not be right to disillusion her. Let her enjoy it._ "I suppose." He turned back towards the store room. The sooner he could get this finish with, the sooner he could finish helping Reeve.

Yuffie's babbling over took his ears, "So…I'll guess I'll be going now. Alone… with Cloud."

"Yes." Tifa was looking down at the floor.

_They are both acting so strangely._

"So you'll be alone with Vincent?" Yuffie was grinning. _Why? _It was intriguing. Yuffie's expression wasn't her normal happy, go lucky face. There was a line of mischief and even more excitement written in her smile. It made Vincent immediately think back to two years ago. _When we landed in Wutai…_ He knew Cloud still held a grudge ever since Yuffie had 'borrowed' all of their materia. _But what could she be plotting now? _His interest only heightened.

"Until Denzel and Marlene get hungry and whenever Barret gets back." Tifa hesitantly pushed back her bangs, "That's enough time, right?"

Vincent blinked. _Enough time for what?_ He stole a glance at Cloud, who seemed too distressed with the impending tour to pay attention.

"Hehe." Yuffie edged towards the exit. She was running away from Tifa's comment. "Don't know what you're talking about, Teef. Must be some bartender thing…Bye! Bye Vinnie!"

He gave the girl a slight wave, his eyes sparkling at her happy, bouncy steps. Her happiness, her infinitely pleasant perspective on life, was so admirable. Even if it was the result of naivety, he couldn't help but feel a bit envious.

Tifa sighed from her position on the floor, drawing his attention back to his duties. She was rubbing her arms aggressively, looking rather anxious. _Is she nervous? Why?_ There was a slight pause between the two, before Tifa finally looked up and caught his attention.

"Umm…well, your favorite food Vincent?"

_What?_ She was still thinking about that?

"I'm not too particular. Though I do find myself liking steak or bisque more frequently than other meals."

"Oh…those are good." She whispered 'steak' and 'bisque' to herself. "Uh…" her voice was quiet again. She lifted away a few cans, trying to appear occupied by her work. "What about music?"

"You mean, you want to know my favorite?"

Tifa nodded profusely. "Yeah…_your_ favorite."

He turned to face her, eyes etched with confusion. He became more bewildered as she turned away, a little red. "I like classic pieces."

"Me too." She said calmly. The air around Vincent became solid. This wasn't how Tifa normally acted. She was an efficient, optimistic, strong girl. But right now, she only looked afraid and confused. Normally, Vincent would have already had a glass of water in hand do to her inability to not act as a hostess. She would have calmly asked about his day, his plans for the future, all with true interest.

The thought made him parched, "If you do not mind, I am going to get some water. Would you like some?"

Tifa's head flared back from her recumbent position, making a hard bellow as it came in contact with a wooden shelf behind her. Her face failed to hide the obvious pain, but she turned the grimace into a weak smile. "No, No! I'll get it!" She scooted back up, a little too anxious to help. Vincent only shrugged. It seemed impossible to stop her, so he started to count the bags of potatoes lining the back floor.

She noticed his confusion. "I mean…I have to go to the bathroom anyway, so it makes sense." Tifa twisted her hair awkwardly and scampered out of the store room and deeper into the house.

_Tifa must not be feeling well._ What other explanation could there be? Vincent searched his mind but found nothing reasonable. Well, there was _one_ other, but Vincent quickly dismissed that. It negated everything he previously knew about her. He picked up Tifa's notepad in order to add a 13 next to the potato column, but found something completely unrelated.

Scrawled quickly in Tifa's small print were the words 'steak', 'bisque', and 'classical'. _That's curious._ He flipped through the pad, expecting to find Cloud's and Barret's list of favorites as well. But there were only more Seventh Heaven related notes. _I wonder why she—_

"Yo! Tifa? Where the hell is everyone?"

Vincent automatically dropped the pad at the sound of the gritty voice. He pulled his torn cape around his torso and gracefully swept back into the main bar area. Was he feeling ashamed for reading it? He did, but strangely didn't mind the feeling. _This must be how Yuffie feels._ Something in his mind hummed, making him break his stolid expression, but Vincent shook it off. _She's rubbing off on me too much._

"Oh, Vincent? What ya doin' here so early?" Barret Wallace patted Vincent's back roughly with his real hand. "That was some party the other day."

Barret had an imposing stature. With his broad shoulders and gun arm, he had a tendency to intimidate people. Though Vincent tried not to be quick to judge. And time proved that even though Barret had a slight temper, he was extremely soft at heart. "It was, and I am just helping Tifa take inventory."

The dark skinned man in front of him gave a loud grunt. "That sure is nice of you. Where's Spike?"

"Out with Yuffie." Vincent blinked at how funny that sounded.

"Haha, alright. As long as no one else minds." He figured the statement was directed towards Tifa. "I've come to see my daughter. MARLENE! You're Papa's back!"

Vincent flinched as a high pitched squeal came from above. Within seconds, 2 pairs of footsteps were drumming though the hall and towards the two men. "Papa!" Marlene rushed towards her adoptive father, her hair perfectly held back with a pink ribbon and braid. Behind her stood Denzel, much more reclusive and quiet than his friend.

"Oh hi Vincent! Tifa said you were coming to help!" She gave him a quick wave. "We would have came earlier but me and Denzel were playing house!"

Denzel rolled his eyes, obviously not fond of the game, "Hi."

Vincent only smiled, hearing another pattern of steps approach. "Barret! Come to pick up Marlene again?" Tifa gave a quick hug to her old friend.

A light sigh was heard from the little boy. Even though Vincent assumed he didn't always appreciate the 'girly' games, hanging out with Marlene was probably better than being bored alone. The boy's face brightened as Barret spoke again. "Actually I was going to bring both of them to Gold Saucer."

"Gold Saucer?" Tifa blinked, "That's pretty far, Barret."

"That's why he had me pack!" Marlene jumped. "I packed Denzel's clothes too!"

Denzel smiled, for once appreciative of Marlene's controlling behavior. "Cool! Cloud said they have fireworks!"

The two children ran upstairs, bringing back small duffel bags. They glowed as Barret led them out the door, "I'll have them back in 3 days, Teef."

Tifa shook her head, "Alright…next time just give me a heads up, okay?" She didn't look too pleased with Barret's spontaneity, but gave a smile seeing how happy the children appeared to be. Her attention than veered back to the pale man, "We should almost be finished here."

The work was going fast considering the amount of stock. "Good." He returned to counting cans of broth. The work was tedious but easy nonetheless. The weird questions seemed to stop too, much to Vincent's relief. He liked Tifa but was beginning to think that…

"So what about movies?"

His red eyes flashed. _Why is she being so inquisitive about me?_ He made no response, acting as though he never heard the question. His gauntlet covered hand counted off the products, eager more than ever to get the day over with.

* * *

**A/N:**

**as for my other updates....**

**I actually finished chapters 5 and 6, do to my lack of a life. So that means I _could_ post 5 today..it really depends...(ugh, there I go, bribing people to review again). **

**any comment/criticism/prediction (they're oh so much fun)/ and question mean a lot to me. **

**but most of all, I hope you liked it :)**

**~Mira  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I secretly wanted to get to 13 reviews, and since you guys are so amazing, I did! So I'm posting chapter 5 today! **

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers for chapter 4 who included Lian, GaladrielofLorien, darkangel24700, and Heloeyes. My mom told me to stop screaming haha.**

**I'm also on someone's favorite list...cool!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway back to things the reader actually cares about:  
**

**Hmm...what's the only protagonist that hasn't had they're own POV yet...**

**yup, it's Yuffie's turn  
**

* * *

"Blonde or brunette?"

Cloud's eyes were icy as they turned to meet her face. So far, this outing had been a total waste. Yuffie barely saw anything interesting at all in Edge. She wanted to look at the fountain, but Cloud refused to spend more than 2 seconds there. She wanted to go into a clothing store, but Cloud scowled and gave her one of those death glares. She wanted to get ice cream on the corner, but Cloud insisted that it would only make her more hyper active. _I'm not hyper active, just excited. _

Though they did spend a good half an hour in an auto shop, looking up new polishes for Fenrir. _Wahoo, why does Tifa like this guy again?_ She figured it had something to do with the crazy hair. Or maybe it was the fact that he was sort of enigmatic. _I definitely understand that._

Yuffie let out a sigh thinking about her dark haired crush. _This plan better work out._ Tifa at least had _some _background info about Cloud from back in the day in Nibelheim. She, on the other hand, was working with nothing, only the fact that Vincent slept in a coffin for a good 30 years and can shape shift. "So, chocobo head?"

"What?"

Another sigh. "Answer the question!"

Cloud didn't seem compelled. "Isn't it obvious? I have blonde hair."

_As dumb as a rock._ "Wow really? Go figure!" She shook her head, "I'm not asking about _your_ hair color. I'm asking your preference." _The Dachao Statues are smarter than this guy._

"…It doesn't matter."

The frustration was building up in her chest. It was going to be a lot harder than she thought to get a straight answer. Yuffie fumbled with her headband, noticing some pieces of hair managing to fall in front of her eyes. She didn't feel like spending any more time with Strife, who seemed to just be wandering around the ruins of Edge, wasting her precious time. "Come on, Cloud!" She was getting sick of his silence and apathy. "There must be _something_ that attracts you to a certain girl…hair color, eyes, body…Just don't say personality. We all know that's a lie."

Cloud kept walking forward on the cracked stone streets, ignoring the ninja's presence.

Vincent would have taken her to ice cream at least. In Yuffie's mind, he would have gallantly rode on a black horse (white just isn't Vincent's style), brandishing red roses and asking Yuffie to some ridiculously romantic dinner. _This isn't a date Yuffs._ She grimaced at the thought. This was a mission. An important mission that Tifa was depending on. And unless they were going to grow up to be withered old hags, Cloud needed to answer the question. _No way am I buying a cat. And if I ever learn to knit—_

Yuffie's mind became fully distracted. "…Look Cloud!" She jumped up, her frustrated scowl turning into pure bliss. "LOOK! LOOK!"

"What?" His Mako eyes narrowed to see what Yuffie was looking at. Immediately, his heart fell. "Yuffie…please, don't…"

But the ninja was already off, bouncing into the distance to the local materia shop. There could be no stopping her, and Cloud knew that. _He'll just have to bear it. _She smirked as the panicked shopkeepers recognized her face, "I am the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! I demand that you show me your best materia."

The old shopkeeper was obviously hesitant. He only stood behind the counter, noting that Yuffie did not have her shuriken today.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "I have gil this time."

The old man suddenly became more agreeable, opening containers of green, yellow, and red orbs. The ninja's eyes were widening, fully forgetting whatever mission she had moments ago. "I don't have a Luck Plus one…well not ever since Cid took his back. How much?" She held up the marble sized ball. It was beautiful, so much power, so much potential. _The only way Wutai can be a strong nation again._

"Yuffie…"

"Shh, Cloud." The blonde was poking her shoulder.

"600 gil."

She stuck out her tongue in utter disgust, "Got to be kidding me, I'll give you 350."

The ex-SOLDIER's foot was pounding next to her. _He'll just have to deal with it. Not like I'm stealing his materia again. _"Stop trying to rip this guy off, Yuffie."

Her temper flared, "_I'm_ ripping him off? Ha, good one Cloud. I won't pay past 400."

The shopkeeper was recalcitrant, but Yuffie was just as stubborn. The haggle waged on, tearing away at Cloud's patience. "…Yuffie…"

That hit a nerve. "CLOUD SHUT UP! You won't answer my questions, you won't take me any where interesting, and now I can't even buy materia??? Urg!" _Can't I have a little fun?_

The shopkeeper's face was completely frazzled. He ended up agreeing to Yuffie's final offer of 405 gil, probably not because of her persuasive speech. Nevertheless, Yuffie was hopping out of the store with the little red orb in her Imperial Guard. "At least this day isn't a total waste…"

She ignored Cloud's flinch at her remark. "…I'll answer your question."

_What?_ Her smile turned haughty, and she placed her hands on her hips, tauntingly. "Will you now? Why the change of heart?"

The blonde rubbed the back off his head. _Cloud's finally gonna talk! About time! _She couldn't believe her luck. Yuffie felt some credit could go to the newly purchased materia currently residing in her wrist. But then again, she did know one thing about Cloud that could make him want to talk. He hated to disappoint.

"…I didn't mean to ruin your day, Yuffie."

_Good ole dependable chocobo head. _The thought sounded strangely ironic to her. "Aw how nice." She led Cloud to a street bench and sat cross legged. "So spill."

He shyly sat down next to her. She could tell he knew the conversation was going to be awkward for him. "To be honest…" Cloud seemed to be thinking about this deeply. He kept blinking his eyes and rubbing his shoulder, looking extremely confused with himself. "I don't really know. I mean, all guys are attracted to girls that are…well, attractive."

_That doesn't help! COME ON! JUICY DETAILS!!!_

He saw the frustration echo through her eyes. "…I don't know how to be more specific. I mean, I have a rough idea about what type of girl I like."

"So tell me that. What's your rough idea?"

Cloud didn't respond. His light blue eyes seemed distant, thinking back to some memory Yuffie didn't know. _This isn't going to work out, is it?_ But then an idea sprang into her head, a catalyst that could make him find out what he really wants. _Perfect. Yuffie, you are brilliant!_

"…Midgar is that way, right?" She pointed up the main road.

Cloud dimly nodded.

Yuffie's hand immediately rose, calling forth one of the very few public transportation cars. "We're going on a short road trip." Cloud looked extremely dismayed, but that wouldn't change her mind. She shoved Cloud into the back seat, and went up to the driver of the energy efficient, gas powered car. "Midgar, please." Yuffie whispered the final location so lightly, not even Cloud could hear from the back. She then got in next to him, relishing in her pure genius.

* * *

**A/N: I'll post chapter 6 tommorrow, and continue working on...I think I'm on 8 now.**

** I adore chapter 6 for some reason, and I'm curious if anyone can guess where Yuffie's taking poor Cloud3**

**The weekend is over, and during the week, school prevents me from spending as much time writing as I would like...so sorry if updates slow down for a couple of days.  
**

**Remember I love the reviews!!!! (and it makes me work faster too)  
**

**~Mira  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; hola.  
**

**Thanks to Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, LAWLIAMMAD, Skyhanhunter, and Amu123. I'd give you a hug if this wasn't the internet. **

**Here's chapter 6, and even though it may not be the best written...I like it. It sort of explains what I think went through Cloud's mind (oh boy was that fun to figure out, haha), so sorry if you don't think this in character or anything :( ugh, but I think I did okay.**

**have fun!**

**

* * *

  
**

The driver peered back at Yuffie and Cloud, trying to figure out where he had seen them before. _Either that or he's wondering why we're going to Midgar._ Edge was slowing disappearing from the car's view, ruined buildings and people flashing by. The grey landscape was slowly becoming darker with each mile. _Where are we going?_ He knew he would never get an answer from the girl next to him, so Cloud sat in peace, glad that she was quiet for once.

When the car suddenly came to a halt, Cloud glanced back at the ninja with bewilderment. _Why?_ It didn't make sense why she would want to come here. The fresh smell of newly gathered gasoline stained his nose, making him eager to leave the presence of the car and go into the building in front of them.

But something also held him back. _The last time I was here, I saw…_ He shook his head. It was okay to see them. They were okay. They had forgiven him for all he had done, for it really wasn't his fault in the first place, right? _At least that's what everyone keeps telling me_. He supposed a part of him believed it.

The air still smelled of ash, years and years later. The buildings around him remained decrepit, scorned from battle and neglect. _Maybe one day it'll be like it was again._ But that thought wasn't comforting. _No, one day it'll be better._

"You just gonna stand there?" Yuffie slammed the car door and gave the driver half of the gil she owed. "The other half later, when we come back. It'll only take chocobo head here a few minutes."

The driver turned off the engine, still trying to place the faces.

"Let's go inside."

Cloud shook his head, "No, Yuffie." _Why does she want me to go in anyway?_ It wouldn't have done him any good. It may just remind him of what happened a couple of months ago. He was finally ready to put all of that behind him, to start a new life free of guilt and disease and feelings of worthlessness.

She didn't seem to hear him, "Enough of the procrastinating!" Yuffie viciously pulled his wrist, trudging then both towards the decaying church.

His eyes glanced from side to side, from the ethereal stained glass to the middle altar yards in front of him. Cloud's memory was flashing back and forth. His spine panged in remembrance of his fall through the church's roof. He felt his heart quell as he first remembered seeing Aerith's ghost 2 years ago. But the last memory was a happy one, the one that was responsible for his new life. He no longer had to wear the black sleeve to hide his shame. The young ninja was strolling casually in front of him, unaware of the sacredness of the place. "You think we have time for a swim?" She gestured to the glittering pool in the center of the church. It was that water that saved hundreds of people months before. _She wants to swim?_ Yuffie caught the scowl. "Kidding! Can't take a joke, can you Strife?" She flicked her hair back.

His patience for the ninja was straining, especially now in the church. Cloud's vision peered to the side, away from the pool, where he saw his mat and lantern strewn in the corner. He walked towards his forgotten items, a slight sensation of shame returning. But it wasn't because the items reminded him of his past actions. _Well a little, but how could I leave that here?_ His gloved hands ran through the folds of his mat and now semi-molded blanket. It felt soppy, saturated with miracle water and green algae. _How did I ever stay here?_ He didn't now how he could have done it. Or comprehend what made him so eager to run away.

What had he been so afraid of?

Cloud remembered his fear as the damp piece of paper was found by his right hand. He tucked it carefully down his shirt, trying not to draw the ninja's attention. "Why did you bring me here?"

The young girl was pacing along the bench aisles, actually considerate enough not to intrude on Cloud's personal space. "Hmm?" She traced her hand across the ruined benches. "This place is a mess."

His heart singed. It was Tifa's back that caused the wooden pews to crumble. She had told him soon after he found her lying in the flowers, practically unconscious. "You couldn't possibly want a tour of the church. You've seen it."

"Nah, I'm good." Yuffie's smile wavered. "It's more for your benefit."

_Hmm?_ He didn't understand. Luckily, Yuffie explained. "This place reminds you of Aerith, doesn't it?"

An image of the flower girl immediately filled his thoughts. "…yes."

Yuffie sat on a small patch of dry land. "I want you to tell me about her."

His Mako eyes flickered. It was a strange request, totally random, even for Yuffie. And it wasn't even like Yuffie never met Aerith. She was part of the mission too before Aerith… "I met her here," Cloud began calmly. A part of him didn't want to question her motives, not yet at least. "After first joining AVALANCHE, I fell from the reactor and landed here." He gestured to the pool, where the flower patch was under water. "She helped me get back on my feet, and I acted as her body guard in exchange.

"She even helped me rescue Tifa once." It was no mistake leaving out the uh, _details_ of that specific memory. _Never ever again._ "And then when she was kidnapped, AVALANCHE saved her and started the search for Sephiroth…you should know the rest."

Yuffie frowned, "I practically knew all of that too!" She placed her head in her hands. "What I meant was tell me what made her _special_."

Cloud blinked at her words. _Special? What made Aerith special?_ "She saved the world…"

"No! No! I mean to you, just to you."

Her meaning finally was clear to him. _What made her special to me?_ To be honest, he was still confused about that. _Did I love her?_ He wasn't sure. There were fleeting moments when he felt the need to be with her, and initially after her death, he couldn't deny that he felt broken. _But was that love? _His light blue eyes flared with a sudden confusion.

_Was that even me?_

"The same thing that made her special to you, Yuffie." Cloud said it with a sigh, trying to figure out if that was the truth or not.

She gave a faint laugh in disbelief, "Come on Cloud…"

"No, it's the truth." He was becoming surer. "That time when Aerith was around…I was too messed up. My brain had been fried and mixed. I didn't know which memories were mine and which were his."

Cloud paused, waiting to see if she needed further explanation for the 'his'. Yuffie only nodded in comprehension. "I still can't distinguish my feelings, I'm being honest. I have no idea. But what I do know is that he loved her, more than I ever did."

His face relaxed. A part of his uncertainty was slowly diminishing from his brain. "Does that answer the question?"

He was so satisfied with himself that it was a shock to him that Yuffie didn't seem to agree. "Eh, not really." She got up and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "But it _is _a relief to hear that you're over Aerith…or never been under her or whatever." Yuffie sighed and fixed her head band again, "It's something."

_Something?_ "Something for what?"

Her face became pink. _Crap, don't make me more confused._ He didn't need that.

"Nothing! Was just trying to get to know you, chocobo head!" Her smile widened. "That's all! You're a hard guy to figure out!"

_Why are you trying to get to know me?_ He and Yuffie had never been exactly the best of friends. They mostly bonded over the same affliction to motion sickness. "…Okay."

She smirked, "Don't sound so pleased."

He rubbed his arm again nervously. Cloud never meant to isolate himself from Yuffie (at least no more than anyone else), but he did find her sudden interest in his life to be a little…weird. "Let's head back."

Yuffie scuffed, "Oh, what a terrific outing! Must it end so soon?" But she relented, allowing them to head back to the car and to Edge.

* * *

**A/N: all done! **

**I'll post chapter 7 wednesday (unless there's some crazy amount of requests for tomorrow or something). That gives me time to finish up 8 and post that friday,so pleeasseee don't think I'm just being harsh and hording all the chapters. Just making sure I actually have stuff to post later on in the week. **

**Reviews please! (sorry to beg, but I'm a sucker for comments).I'm realy curious to see if I got Cloud sortofkindof right. He's one tough (but adorable) cookie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Sorry that it's so late in the day. I actually just got back from school. **

**Thanks to Heloeyes, Skyhanhunter, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, Dagreatonian, and Milvus for their fabulous reviews on ch 6!!! ...I'll just cut to the chase. First part is in Tifa''s POV and second is in Vincent's. **

**enjoy!**

**Sorry, but I forgot that I have never put a disclaimer on this thing so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters or the places represented in this chapter (and all previous chapters). The plot though, is undoubtedly mine.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Can Yuffie even cook?_ The thought wasn't helpful. Tifa knew all to well what happened when the teenager attempted to cook anything. _Complete disaster._ Her brown eyes attempted to scan her notepad for anything useful. _Unless she wants to take him out for dinner and discuss classical music, I find this stuff incredibly worthless. _She felt bad for Yuffie, but Vincent was a wall. Not only did he never talk, but he almost made you feel _bad_ for wanting to talk to him. _Let's just hope she had more luck with Cloud._

As if on cue, a key was jostled in the lock of the door directly ahead of her. Spiky blonde hair greeted her, causing her knees to buckle. They always did whenever she caught him coming through the front entrance. It was just constant reassurance that he wasn't going away again. "Hey," she couldn't help how soft her tone was. "How was it?"

His eyes said it all. _It couldn't have been that bad…_ "How was…inventory?"

She glowed at his attempt to make conversation. It was this Cloud she missed. "Fine! Vincent was really helpful." _At least in that respect._ "He left a few minutes ago, helping Reeve with some project of some sort."

Cloud almost looked relieved, but Tifa just figured she was imaging things. Vincent and Cloud were friends…there was nothing for him to worry about. "TEEF!" Yuffie scrambled through the door, ignoring her previous tour guide and looking absolutely frantic, "That was a prison sentence. But look! New materia!"

She feigned interest, "Nice, Yuffs. You seem…eager." Tifa raised an eyebrow, amused at Yuffie's exuberant disposition.

Cloud talked before the ninja, looking a tad confused. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, Barret took them to Gold Saucer. They should be back in 3 days."

The blonde shrugged and retreated to his room, anxious to rest from the ninja's antics. "3 days?" Yuffie echoed. "Maybe we should speed things up then." She sat across from Tifa on the other side of the bar.

Tifa felt nervous. She barely had any information to give Yuffie now, and she doubted she could find much more about Vincent in three days. _I doubt I can even have him come back in three days_. The caped man looked all too desperate to leave. "…why?"

"Because…" Yuffie looked at her softly, "You'll have chocobo head _all_ by yourself for 3 days. No one to interrupt you or anything…"

She reddened at the suggestion, "Yuffie…"

"What?" She said innocently, "Besides I'm too anxious to know what you've learned about Vincent to wait! Give me the low down."

Tifa went in front of the bar, taking the seat next to her friend. _Please don't be too disappointed. _"…Um here." She handed the pad to Yuffie, who took it hungrily.

"Oh…you have a whole lot of tomatoes, Teef."

"The other page!"

The ninja practically ripped the sheet, "…Bisque? What the heck is that?"

Tifa smiled, "It's a really thick soup."

"Oh." Yuffie threw the pad aimlessly back on the counter. "What else ya got?"

_Sigh._ "Sorry Yuffs…he wasn't too _open_." Tifa tried her best to put on a smile, feeling a little bad for the hopeful ninja. She drew her fingers gently through her straight brown hair. _Hopefully she'll still want to tell me about Cloud_. Her eyes flickered. _Cloud…_ A part of her hated the fact that Yuffie was spying on him for her. It wasn't the way she imagined it would happen. _But without this maybe it'd never happen._

"That's okay, Teef. I wasn't too successful either."

Her smile faded. _Or maybe it'll just never happen at all_. "So what did you find?"

"Only that he's totally _boring_." Yuffie squealed, seeing that Tifa was restraining a punch. "…Oh, and that he's over Aerith." The ninja said it offhandedly, not knowing the affects it would have on the fighter next to her.

…_Wait, what?_ A sudden surge of glee frizzled through Tifa's limbs. _He's over Aerith?_ Her once melancholic frown was cracking with a chuckle, "He is?" She was giggling, overwhelmed with the sudden news Yuffie just presented her. "He's over her??" Tifa grabbed Yuffie's hands and dragged her up, "HE IS!" _FINALLY!_ She moved Yuffie in a circle, practically skipping. "Tell me what happened! What did he say? Why? When did he figure it out?"

"Whoa, whoa…you okay there?" Yuffie released herself from Tifa's vice grip.

_Are you kidding????_ "I'm fantastic!" Tifa breathed out and plopped on the floor, her face in a never ending smile. "Why wouldn't I be?" _Cloud doesn't love her. He can move on…finally he can move on_.

Yuffie knelt down to her level, "…Just making sure. It's that big of a deal?"

_YES!!! _ Tifa coughed and pushed her bangs back, noticing her behavior. "…It's just good news." But she couldn't repress it. "It's _great_ news. Please, tell me how it happened." _How did she ever get him to talk about that?_

She shrugged, like it was the easiest task ever, like Tifa wasn't trying to get him to talk for her whole life. "I brought him to the church and just used some old Yuffie charm! Piece of cake."

"But what did he say?"

"He said something about how he was really confused because of that Zack kid and stuff."

_Zack? _"Oh, but he doesn't seem …sad?"

"Definitely not like before." Relief. Yuffie became a tad timid, "What about Vinnie?"

Tifa blinked, not knowing what to say. Vincent never actually seemed depressed, more stoic and apathetic. "Um, he didn't mention Lucrecia at all." _He never does._

But Yuffie seemed to take this positively, "Fantastic!" Her thoughts seemed to be running, "So maybe I can buy some classical CD's or something…anything, it's a start at least. And you…why are you wearing that?" She gestured to Tifa's baggy pants.

"As apposed to what?" _Not that skirt again._

"An actual attractive outfit? Come on Teef! We only have three days!!"

Tifa hated that Yuffie was putting a deadline to this. She also didn't really want to make herself look _that_ available again, "I don't want him staring at my legs the whole time…I actually want to talk to him."

Yuffie made a grunt, "Ha, alright…" She tapped her fingers on the bar counter, "We're practically in the same spot from when we started, aren't we?"

"…Looks like it," Tifa grinned. "But at least I know he doesn't like Aerith." _That makes it seem less hopeless._

"And Vinnie likes soup…what the heck do we do with that information?"

The older woman had no answer. She slumped, not knowing what to do next.

----

He wasn't clueless, it just didn't make sense. _If anyone liked me I thought it would be Yuffie. _Though this afternoon made Vincent think someone else might be pining for his comfort. _But she likes Cloud. It was obvious two years ago…it was obvious during the Geostigma epidemic_.

But then why was Tifa so shy? Why did she keep asking about his favorite things? _Did she get tired of waiting for Cloud?_ He couldn't piece it together. _Being sick does not call for this behavior…and if she was just asking as a friend she wouldn't have seemed so awkward._

The realization made him feel ill. Vincent didn't feel like dealing with any sort of one sided relationship. To break someone's heart was a horrible task. _But this just doesn't affect Tifa._

Poor Cloud, who finally seemed to be over his depression and guilt, would have to find out that Tifa may not like him anymore. It was awful, and unexplainable. Vincent had never hinted at liking Tifa, mostly because he didn't. _Maybe she has a weak point for broken men._

He took the foreign device out of his pants pocket, knowing that the brief unease was necessary. _He has to know…I just hope he won't break again._ Vincent swiftly dialed the number, "Cloud?"

The caped man heard the confusion on the other side. Vincent never called anyone, ever.

"I have something important to tell you. Meet me in the square in a half an hour."

* * *

**A/N: Part 8 is done, and I think 9 is too, but I don't really remember :/ stupid school taking up my time. I'll post 8 Friday (hopefully around 4:30, but if not then it'll probably be late...like Saturday morning). **

**Remember the magic of comments!!! (oh and as a side note...I realized that Luck plus materia would be purple, not red**. **I'll edit that eventually.)**

**I'm also thinking of writing a one shot. There adding 20 minutes on to AC, so I was thinking of making my own ending...haha just want to knwo if that seems stupid or not :) bye now!**

**~Mira  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Remember when I said 'Oh I'll update Friday!' ...yeah that was before I got 8 reviews for ch 7 :) Seriously, guys?? Thank you all sooo much for all the feedback. It totally makes this worth all the straight hours of typing. **

**And who are those lovely reviewers? Special Thanks to:  
**

**GaladrielofLorien, Kisdota- The Freak Gamer, darkangel24700, Heloeyes, mikkimakka, Skyhanhunter, LOstGirlz , and Breezestar**

**Haha, this just shows the amount of power reviews have for an author's updating...well at least for me. The last one was kind of a cliffhanger, and this one is too, sort of. Enjoy! **

**...I almost forgot the disclaimer again:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to FF7. Not only would I be happier, I'd also have a PSP and make Square remake the thing already.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The call took Cloud completely by surprise. _Why would Vincent call me? _ It had to be important. Maybe Gaia was in crisis again, maybe Rufus was up to no good. He wasn't really in the mood for saving the world for the _third_ time, but knew it was necessary. _Let's just hope Sephiroth isn't raised from the dead._ A smaller piece of the First Tsurugi was resting on his back, preparing for an omnislash if needed.

Cloud left Fenrir at home, needing a walk. It was short enough, the square only being a couple minutes from the bar by foot. The October air was still mild, and Cloud was enjoying the serenity of it all. His head was still pounding from Yuffie's 'tour', but she had appeared extremely quiet when he had walked in on her and Tifa talking in the bar. _They've been acting so strange…_

He just rolled his eyes. Cloud never really understood girls too well anyway. He walked casually down the cracked roads, ignoring some of the stares he was receiving do to his sword and recognizable appearance. The sight of Vincent calmly next to the fountain made him laugh. _Like I'm not noticeable…_

The golden, claw-like gauntlet and red wearied cape were eye catchers in the monochromatic Edge. When Vincent saw Cloud approach, he immediately got up from his seated position and offered Cloud his uncovered hand. "Hello, Cloud. Thank you for meeting me here."

"No problem. It sounded like a big deal." He looked at the older man with reservations. Vincent's normally stoic crimson eyes appeared strained, worried. "…Is something wrong?" _Was it possible that this is an emotional problem?_ Cloud almost smiled at the thought. Vincent would be the last person to ever ask for emotional advice.

_And who would ever take emotional advice from me? _Cloud smirked at the possibility.

"Why don't you sit, Cloud."

The offer brought something new to Cloud's attention. _Wait, is he worried for me?_ He didn't see any reason why he would be. "Vincent, what's going on?" His blue eyes turned electric.

Vincent's back straightened, and he coughed harshly in his hand before continuing. "I have something important to tell you. Something that may hurt you."

_Hurt me?_ Cloud's mind searched for a possible answer. _Was it some type of betrayal? _But Vincent wasn't like that, and if Vincent did do something bad, he would have locked himself up for another 30 years or so. "Just tell me." His voice was quick, decisive. _Can't be worst than what I've already been through. Nothing could possibly be—_

"I think Tifa has… feelings for me."

The grey surroundings turned pure white. Cloud's throat became rough, completely dry, like the sun was burning through him. He was hanging on the edge of a cliff, barely keeping himself alive. "…wh—what?" His voice shook.

"The other day when you were out with Yuffie…"

"Yuffie! Why did she drag me out?" Cloud became angry. _Tifa…how could…did I loose her?_

Vincent became strangely protective, "Don't blame Yuffie for this."

_Did he just defend her?_ "Sorry." Cloud would have found Vincent's slight anger amusing, if it wasn't for the bomb he had just dropped. "…It's my fault. I was the one who left her."

"You see, that is what I find strange."

"Hm?" Vincent's statement made him slip, made the imaginary rock dig into his calloused palm. His other hand finally grasped the edge, as a minor detail hit him. "You said _I think_. You _think_ Tifa's in love with you or do you _know_?" He tried to make his voice appear calm, but couldn't help the semi-harsh tone. Cloud was slowing pulling himself up, "What did she do?"

Vincent ignored Cloud's rampant questions, returning back to his original thought. "Even when you were living on the cold floor in Aerith's church, she believed in you."

_She did…I'm such an idiot!_

"I just do not see why she would change her mind. It is not like I have done anything."

_It's not like I've done anything either. Stupid Cloud! How long did you expect her to wait? Did you think she was going to remain single forever? That maybe she's yearning for you ?—That she's only waiting for you to say it…no, to show it._

His heart was decaying. "I…how did you figure this out?"

"She was acting strangely. She was constantly asking me questions about my favorite things, acting really shy. It wasn't normal behavior, Cloud. It was the behavior of someone who's dealing with a crush." Vincent sighed at Cloud's distress, "But please realize I do not wish to pursue it."

_You better not. _Cloud may have needed to use omnislash after all. His head ached with the image of Tifa hugging Vincent, Tifa smiling that smile at the dark man's direction, Tifa flirting and asking Vincent all about his interests. _Tifa…why would you—_ "Wait…she was asking you questions?"

Vincent was still sullen. "Yes, about what food and music I like."

It didn't match up. Tifa wasn't the flirty type. At the bar, men would constantly hit on her, much to Cloud's annoyance, but she would just smile and walk away. It wasn't like her to respond to her feelings that way. _At least I don't think so._

For a moment, Cloud thought he was just being too optimistic. _But since when am I ever optimistic?_ No, it just didn't make sense. _Then why was she doing that?_

Something snapped.

"…She was asking all of those questions while I was out with Yuffie?"

"Yes."

"And they were questions about _you_?"

The older man next to him seemed slightly annoyed with repeating himself. Vincent's smooth expression faltered, "…yes."

_...Then maybe. _He shook his head. Was he getting his hopes up? _Just lay it out. See if Vincent thinks the same thing. _"Tifa and Yuffie have been acting strangely."

"Have they?" The caped man narrowed his eyes with some pure interest.

"…and_ Tifa_ was asking _you_ about your interests." His disjointed mind was putting itself together. "And _Yuffie_ was asking _me_ about what I look for in a girl." Cloud couldn't help the sudden smile, earning a look of uneasiness from the man next to him. "Seems strange. Especially since I know Yuffie could care less about what I look for in anything."

He wasn't sure if the red growing in Vincent's face was one of horror or joy. "Cloud..."

"Which could mean…" the words were flowing out of his mouth easily, the first time ever in his memory. "They were asking those things for each other. Like spying."

Vincent shook his head, "You're ridiculous."

_I sure hope not._ That would mean Tifa liked him.

Tifa liked _him_, not Vincent or anyone else. _Or am I being delusional? _

Vincent's head plopped onto one of his hands, deep in thought, "…Though I must admit, it does make more sense. I do not see why Yuffie would have such feelings for _me, _but I also do not think Tifa would abandon her feelings for you now."

Cloud loved the way he phrased it. It made it sound like she had feelings for him _before_. "We couldn't make them admit it though…if it's even true, I mean." He tried not to get his hopes up, but it was hard.

"Maybe we can." The glint in Vincent's eyes seemed strangely familiar. They were mischievous.

"How?"

The older man only smirked. _Yuffie __**is**__ rubbing off on him._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 8 = fin. I finished chapter 9, like minutes ago. And when I did that, I realized there might only be one other chapter left (gasp!). I like this story too much to stop, but I'm too excited to write the ending to extend it much more. And plus, I hate stories that drag on and on. That's just no fun. **

**Anyway, it's quite possible that ch 9 could be out by Friday and 10 out by Saturday. We'll see how it goes :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: phew, got this in. Anyway, sooo glad you liked the previous chapter so much! Thanks to:**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, Dead Pepper, GaladrielofLorien, Little Patch of Heaven, darkangel24700, LOstGirlz, Skyhanhunter, and Breezestar, my lovely reviewers :)**

**Anyway, I'm kind of scared that you may find some OOC (_something I absolutely hate..like what's the point of using them if they're OOC??)_. Ugh, but for the sake of plot development, I may have wandered a bit. sorry sorry sorry in advance.**

**I also sort of jump viewpoints, but I put nice breaks, so it should not be too confusing.  
**

**Please enjoy anyway..and look! I remembered the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: anything FF7 is not mine. sigh.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tifa delicately tapped the edge of the table. _This is weird._ It was early in the morning; Cloud was still asleep in bed, tired from the night before. _I barely even heard him come in_. He didn't come home relatively late, but he still managed to avoid Tifa as much as possible, barely even saying 'good night'. _Maybe I should have kept wearing the skirt._

She waited patiently in front of the bar for her guest. _I wonder if it's about Cloud…they did talk yesterday._ Tifa practically jumped when she heard that Vincent was calling her. Initially, she thought it was something Seventh Heaven related, maybe a miscalculation when she was quantifying all her items. But his tone was uneasy, a trait Vincent never possessed. Her hands went in the pockets of her jeans, feeling naked without her gloves.

The frigid October air was finally returning to Edge, catching Tifa by surprise. Her jeans were cut off at the ankles, and her maroon t-shirt did not offer much warmth. She always hesitated to put on a fire come winter. There was something about the ash and flames that ignited her worst fears.

"Hello?"

Vincent's deep voice drew her attention to the door. "I apologize for being late, Tifa."

"No problem, Vincent. Please sit; do you want water or anything?" Her eyes narrowed at his apparent anxiety. _Did Yuffie do anything to him?_

He shook his head softly, bringing attention to his crimson eyes. "No…well, only to tell you something." Vincent's voice got softer.

Tifa cracked a smile, edging herself back from the dark man. "Oh…go right ahead." _What is going on?_

"Well…" he hesitated, "Please take these first." His hand pulled out a bouquet of red roses from his equally red cape.

Tifa's mind plunged. _WHAT?_ Her hand went through her hair, fingers running wildly through the dark stands. _Stay calm…it's definitely not what it appears. _ "Oh…that's very nice of you, Vincent." She grabbed them hesitantly, "Is there some special occasion?" _There has to be._

"No." He shook his head. "Well I suppose you could call it special." Vincent's gauntlet covered hand gestured to one of the tables. "May we sit?"

"Sure." Tifa's voice was quick and sloppy. She wasn't so eloquent when nervous. She left the flowers on the counter and sat down across from him.

"Um so…what's up?"

Tifa tried to remain friendly and open. Vincent didn't talk to her much, and _maybe_ he was trying to reveal something about himself. Something Yuffie could find more useful than soup. But there was an awful feeling inside of her chest.

"Yesterday, you brought something to my attention…something very important."

His voice made her squirm in concern. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say. _"Vincent…"

"Please, Tifa." His hand touched hers, only making her shiver. "You're behavior yesterday…I must say it made me realize I have developed feelings for you."

…_..you what?_

"I think I was always attracted to you, but you finally made me realize it was okay to tell you." _I make __**you **__realize? How the hell do I make you realize it but not __**Cloud**__?_

Tifa sprang up from the table getting away as quickly as possible. "No, no, no, no!"

"Tifa…"

She was shaking her head like mad. _He doesn't. He did not just say that. Vincent Valentine did not just tell me that. _"No!" Her voice was no longer controlled, no longer calm.

He stood up and walked towards her, his voice unusually level. "But the way you were acting, you do not feel the same way?"

"What way? How was I acting?" She was perfectly frantic. _Is this what he told Cloud? Is that why Cloud was ignoring me?_

"You were asking me all of those personal questions, Tifa."

She huffed, "That doesn't mean I like you!" _Ouch._

But Vincent remained curiously unscathed by her comment. He only continued to walk closer to her. "Then why did you ask them?"

* * *

"Chocobo head, just SAY IT!"

Cloud looked shaken, looked like he had Geostigma again. _Oh hell no. If he makes Tifa have to go through any of that shi—_

"I love it when you call me that."

Yuffie managed to withhold her grimace, but just barely, "Huh?"

"I'm not good with my emotions, Yuffie."

She scoffed. "Obviously." _Tifa would be married with 5 kids if you were_. Yuffie crossed her arms, her impatience taking over. "I'll make it easy. Um...here." Her hand fumbled through her pockets, pulling out a Seventh Heaven cocktail napkin and Tifa's eyeliner that she, uh…_forgot_ to return.

"Just write it down or some nonsense. I'll pass it along." _This has taken long enough. One of us should be getting some by tomorrow._

"Pass it along?" Cloud's gloved hands took the items, and he began to write the makeshift note. "Why would you do that?"

_Well I'm definitely not keeping it a secret. What does he expect? Teef's more my friend than he is._ "Just write it, Strife."

His grin deepened as he passed the napkin and eyeliner back to the ninja. She took it with frustration, "See was that so…. WHAT?" Yuffie's smile collapsed. _I must be going blind…or crazy. No way does it say that._

Yuffie held the napkin up to the dull sky, attempting to get some sunlight. "This says 'you like me…that you…_want _me'?"

Cloud's gloved hand gently pressed against her forearm. "I do."

His voice was deep, scaring the crap out of the teenage girl next to him. _CRAP! Tifa's gonna punch me out. What the hell did I just do??? _"Strife…"

"Yes, Yuffie?" Cloud cracked a smirk, making her fidget on the bench. The fountain in front of them was flowing calmly, mocking her own inner turmoil.

"..I um…" She scooted away from the blonde. "…I'll um, I'll get back to you." It was the only answer she could come up with that wouldn't send Cloud back into a fit of depression or lead to her imminent death by a certain martial artist.

Agilely, Yuffie sprang from her seat and sprinted far from the square, oblivious to the chuckling Cloud behind her. _Where wouldn't Cloud go…_

Her feet soon carried her to Shinra HQ, where she was already figuring out a hiding spot.

* * *

"…I'm sorry Vincent."

The caped man was sitting at the table, his eyes staring at the grains of wood and not the woman across from him. A part of him was still insanely puzzled. "There is nothing to apologize for, Tifa."

She shook her head, "It wasn't right to try and trick you…and look what it led to!" Tifa let out a long sigh. "Yuffie's going to kill me for telling you."

_Yuffie._ His eyes snapped to attention. _What should I do with Yuffie?_ The ninja's crush on him had become apparent quite a while ago. But he chose to ignore it. _What other option did I have?_ He thought it would go away, that he wouldn't need to confront it because Yuffie's free mind would eventually wander somewhere else. He smiled inwardly. _Why hasn't it?_

He hesitated before speaking, a part of him feeling slight shame. "Does she like me a lot?"

"A lot?" Tifa laughed. "Ever since I found out about it, she only talks about you."

_She does?_ Vincent frowned at his thoughts. _What does it matter? Just ignore it. It is what is appropriate for these situations. It is what you have been---_

His thoughts stopped. "Excuse me for a second, Tifa." Vincent shuffled to his feet, careful not to get his pointed toe stuck under the chair. He swiftly went to the bathroom, staring at his pale reflection. _Why did I ignore Yuffie?_

He turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on his cheekbones. _Why did I ignore her and not Tifa?_ Vincent knew the answer. He knew it, but couldn't say it, couldn't believe it. _I wanted to get rid of Tifa's 'feelings' for me as quickly as possible._

Vincent shook his head. He had risked ruining his friendship with Cloud, ruining Cloud's mental stability. All so he could get Tifa's feelings off his back? _Then why didn't I confront Yuffie?_

His mind jumped to her. To her energetic demeanor, her inability to frown, her constant mutilation of his name.

Vincent trudged out of the bathroom, seeing Tifa still at the table looking concerned. "You okay, Vincent?"

_I don't know._ He closed his eyes. "I need to think."

* * *

**A/N: Can't tell if that's a cliffhanger or not, but oh well :)**

**I finished half of the last chapter (unless I decide to do an epilogue...I'm not so sure), and it's pretty long. So...I guess I'll leave it up to you to see if you want me to post half of it tomorrow (the other half will be done by Sunday, I actually have a life today). Just leave a little review and I'll take a tally. Maybe, MAYBE both chapters will be done. Really depends on my writer's block.**

**But I'd love to know what you thought anyways (besides the dreaded Cloud OOC...ughhh). bye!**

**~Mira  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: aww valentine's day! Once again the fabulous reviewers for chapter 9!!! **

**Little Patch of Heaven (absolutely loved it that you didn't think it was too OOC), Dead Pepper, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, The-Music-of-hands, MyfinalfantasyVII (nice to know there's someone just as obsessed as me), and Breezestar.**

**you guys deserve dark chocolate XD  
**

**So I decided to post half of the 'finale' I guess, since I don't really know when the rest of it will be done (hopefully tomorrow, but I feel sick so who knows D:) **

**I'm sure many of you could be reading Valentine-special one shots today (or living your own wonderful moment), but how about some Yuffentine finale instead? Sounds good to me :)**

**Disclaimer: ff7 isn't mine, but i can keep wishing.**

**enjoy the fluffiness ahead!**

**

* * *

  
**

Vincent shuffled through the torn streets, ignoring the rain mixing in with the heavy wind. _I need somewhere quiet. Some place where people know to leave me alone. _

He soon found himself in Shinra HQ, much to his own surprise. The hallways were crowded with people, but no one stopped him. They all knew that Vincent wasn't one who liked small talk. That he only wanted to be bothered with important missions or requests.

_Or do I?_ Vincent's cape billowed behind him as he walked casually to the president's office. Rufus had gone out to Junon, leaving the large room perfectly vacant. He fumbled with the door knob, glad to see it was unlocked, and went inside, relishing in the dark silence. "What do I do?" He sat on the velvet chair in front of the long desk. The room was still. Perfect for his much needed isolation.

His thoughts were flooding. _Yuffie's just a child, Vincent. _ He shook his head. "No, she's 18, isn't she?" Vincent smirked at himself. _What are you even considering?_

He didn't really know. Nothing was so clear in his mind anymore. His hands dug into the velvet arm rests. _You can't ruin her…you'll ruin her. _His red eyes were piercing, strewn with anxiety and conflict. _Look at her now, so care free, so happy. _

"And look at yourself." His voice was a whisper, a mere echo in the dark. "Maybe a romantic, but jaded nonetheless. Barely human enough to offer anyone anything."

There was a muffled noise ringing through the room, but Vincent quickly ignored it, assuming it came from the hall. He continued with his self reflection. "And she…she just doesn't know any better. She does not know how she really feels…"

He became lost for a second. "…She doesn't know how she makes _me_ feel."

The thumping became louder.

"How do I?"

Vincent flinched back in the velvet chair. The higher pitched voice caught him completely off guard. He prayed that maybe it was Reno or Reeve playing some awful prank on him, but he was not so lucky.

Yuffie Kisaragi crawled from under the long wooden desk, her face light red and her dark hair ruffled from the floor. _She …she must have heard me. _ Vincent turned paler, if possible.

Her voice was quiet, on the surface seamlessly mellow. "How do I make you feel?"

The question brought the dark man up to his feet. "Yuffie…" He sounded strained. "What are you doing here?"

She walked in front of the desk, obviously not as nervous as he was, "I picked the lock…I was hiding from Cloud."

"Cloud?"

She nodded fervently, "Mhm! He was professing his undying love to me on some park bench…hey why are you laughing?"

"No reason…" _Stop laughing!_ It was so unlike him. His face was glowing with amusement at Yuffie's scare. _Stop laughing or she'll realize…_

"Wait…he didn't mean that, did he?"

Vincent didn't reply. He was just grateful Yuffie had failed to remember the previous topic.

"…Did you tell him to say that?" her face was no longer confused and timid. It read anger.

He only continued to smile at her expression.

"You did! Look at you Vinnie, with you're smug little face. I can't believe you made him do that!Why would you?" Yuffie made a huff and then swiftly turned to face the desk. "…wait." She turned around just as fast, and began approaching the man. "You're smiling. Vinnie, you look _happy_!"

_I do?_ "I feel happy." The word sparked a memory for the ninja. _Oh no._

She walked up closer, incapable of refraining the obvious glee. "Is that…is that how I make you feel?" Yuffie giggled and cocked her head to the side. "Do I make you feel happy?"

"Yuffie…" _Don't make me say it. What it would do…_ Vincent felt warm, felt flurried. His crimson eyes were pasted on the ninja, her brown eyes, her dark hair…

"Vincent, I heard what you said before." The ninja commandingly pointed to the chair, making the caped figure sit. "I'm 18. I'm an adult. I know what I'm doing." She was pacing around in front of him, making sure to withhold his attention. "I've seen people die. I've _killed_ people. I pretty much know all about life and death."

The comment made Vincent stand again, fearing what she was about to say.

"So what I don't get…" Her voice was getting softer. "Is why you think I don't know what I want from life." Yuffie grinned, touching Vincent's chest and looking down at his eccentric footwear. "…Vinnie, I like you."

Vincent stepped back. _Yuffie…_ His heart was fuming, overwhelming his sensations. "I don't understand."

She sounded annoyed at this, "What? What's not to understand? I LIKE YOU, Vincent! I like how your hair is longer than mine, and how you always think before you talk, and how you always seem to take what I say into consideration. But mostly, I just like you because...it's just how I feel."

Yuffie frowned, seeing his face unchanged. "…Please, just tell me. How do I make you feel?"

Vincent's uncovered hand clasped Yuffie's small one. _Would it be so bad?_ He waited for the argument, but it never came. His mind had run out of excuses. Vincent looked into her eyes, no longer seeing pure innocence and naivety, but assurance, a life beyond his isolated depression. "…You make me feel happy." He smirked, catching her surprise. "You make me feel free, excited, and youthful again. As if I slept those 30 years, not for forgiveness, but for the chance to meet you."

Vincent smoothly ran his fingers across her cheekbone, surprised, yet glad with his behavior. There was no turning back, but he didn't seem to care. "You make me feel human, Yuffie. Undeniably happy and alive."

The smile he received from the ninja was only matched by the light kiss she gave him. It was ethereal, sweet, and pure, overflowing Vincent with foreign emotions. All thoughts of experiments, all hopes for redemption, all feelings for Lucrecia, seemed to vanish. However, much to his dismay, Yuffie pulled away before he could respond fully. "I do?" her question was slightly flirtatious, slightly genuine.

"Yes." He stepped back from the girl, feeling almost bashful for his reaction to her kiss.

"Can I ask you something, Vincent?" She held her hands behind her back, the childishness of her behavior making him smile.

_Anything. _"What is it?"

"Can we go get ice cream? And maybe we can walk around Edge…just if you want to…"

Vincent lowered her hand in his and led her out the door. "With pleasure."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that worked out nicely for Yuffie. But what about Tifa and Cloud??? The next half will be released whenever my brain decides to work again. haha, please stay tuned (_wait this isn't TV_) for the uber clotiness (finally). **

**Review please! If I reach 50, I think I might burst...in a good way.**

**~Mira  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: 'finale' part 2!! Sorry this took obnoxiously long (I guess maybe not so much to you, but to me..ugh). I guess I'm too much of a Cloti fan that I just had to get this _just_ right...or something, it could be because I'm sick too, oh wells. **

**I BROKE 50!!! thanks you guys!! :  
**

**Breezestar, Skyhanhunter (ch9 too!! I posted 10 before I read it), Little Patch of Heaven, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, Fatal Weakness, GaladrielofLorien, mikkimakka, and Cobaltcyrus. **

**Oh and sorry for the semi-OOC in the last one...I guess I was trying to convey how Yuffie affected Vincent's demeanor. Or V-day caught up with me :p**

**Anyway here's the fabulous Cloti that I love**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ff7, this stuff wouldn't be a fanfic.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

The bar was spotless, Tifa's own reflection visible from the shine of the counter. The oatmeal in the bowl in front of her did not look appealing. She shoveled through the lumps, too tired to try and make an actual meal, and too distant to eat it. It was late in the afternoon, verging on 5, but she still hadn't seen Cloud. There was no use in making a nice dinner just for her. _What's the point in that?_

The bar was closed, the children were gone, and Cloud…Cloud seemed to be trapped in his bedroom. _Maybe I should knock again?_

But the first three times didn't go over well. At 11, when Vincent left, she heard no noise at all. Her only encouragement that Cloud was still there was the large motorcycle sitting in the garage. _I don't know what I would do if he…_

At 1, there was a large banging noise, like the First Tsurugi had fallen and went into pieces all over the hardwood floor. But there was still no answer from the blonde, not a whisper or a murmur.

That is until Tifa checked on him at 3:30. She was answered vaguely by a grunt and a couple of 'yeah, yeah's', making him seem rather occupied and unconcerned with her.

_Is he avoiding me?_ The oatmeal from her spoon plopped back into the bowl. She had lost her appetite.

_Don't tell me he's planning on leaving again. What would I tell the kids? …how would I—_

Heavy boots were heard coming into the room. Tifa continued to focus on the counter, not wanting to face him directly. _Something's wrong with him_. She sensed it. A part of her loved his anonymity; it kept her on her toes, excited.

But over all, she couldn't help but feel slighted. They've known each other since her birth, albeit they weren't the best of friends then, but didn't they get past that? Didn't she show her devotion to him when he had Mako poisoning? When they fell into the Lifestream and his mind broke?

_It goes both ways._

She thought about this constantly. He was there for her. No matter what Barret and Yuffie said, Cloud had done things for her. Saved her from Sephiroth, rescued her from Don Corneo, gave her a home.

_He must feel something then. He must…_

"Tifa." Cloud's voice was an inhibitor, stopping all rational thought that would flow.

She got up and retreated to the back kitchen, "Hmm? Had a nice nap?" _More like 20 hour coma._

The blonde shook his head, his voice hesitant and low, "I wasn't napping."

_Then what were you doing?_ "Oh."

Conversation then stopped, Tifa not wanting to talk and Cloud not knowing how to. His hair was in its typical spike, creating jagged edges soft to the touch. Tifa sighed, knowing how useless it was to look at him.

His Mako blue eyes always filled her with such sense of joy, but she saw nothing in return. Only the flicker of inhuman strength and Jenova cells. _Why can't he see?_

She handed him a white mug, already equipped with a black tea bag.

_How can I say it?_

She couldn't. The boiling water was the only noise in the room, besides the few thick breaths from the ex-SOLDIER. His hands were uncovered, his face seeming restless and exhausted. It worried her to see him like this. He always had so much on his mind. So much that he wouldn't tell her.

Yuffie's plan offered her no help either. Sure Cloud was over Aerith, but he still hadn't budged an inch in Tifa's direction. And although the knowledge that he didn't love Aerith was encouraging, it didn't mean that he loved Tifa. Or that he would ever say it if he did.

_And I can't either._

She almost laughed. _What if he does? What if he does and he won't say it? What if we just keep waiting for the other one? And that's all we'll ever do…just wait._

The thought killed, mostly because it seemed insanely plausible. Cloud may have liked her, as Yuffie had stated, but he may never say it. He wasn't one to communicate well, and Tifa knew that.

But she also knew she couldn't tell him. All the years of unreturned affection taught her that. She could be misreading him, which wouldn't be too surprising with Cloud. Telling him would shatter what they had, the foundation Tifa had spent years trying to create.

It would be horrible, devastating if she told him. Unrequited love is one thing, but he would run. He would run again, and how Tifa could go on…she didn't know if she could. Not if he's gone because of _her_.

The kettle sung, striking the air and Tifa's mind away from the silence. She picked it up with ease, and started pouring the water into Cloud's mug. Tifa almost felt the need to splash some in his face, waking him up from his obvious trance. In an attempt to get him to _look at her_.

She was wearing her black vest and shorts again, nothing glamorous or eye catching. Which could be why Cloud was blankly staring down at his tea, his mind full of unknown thoughts.

Tifa sat at the table, across from him. _I can't take this…_ The silence was usually comforting, peaceful. But now, she felt the pressure digging in. "There's something wrong with you." It wasn't a question. Tifa already knew it was true.

Cloud's light blue eyes perked up, but he still offered no words in Tifa's direction

She continued nonetheless, all too used to one sided conversations, "You don't have to tell me, Cloud. I can see it…are you worried about something?"

"…No." His voice was still low and drained, like every word was painful to get out.

"Yes you are."

He shook his head. "I…I'm not worried."

_Huh?_ It was obvious from his voice and behavior that he was.

Cloud took a heavy sip from the mug, "…I'm not worried because it'll never happen."

She blinked. _What is he talking about?_ "Why wouldn't it?"

"It's…nothing." Cloud seemed to rethink that statement. "No…it's something. Something important, but it could be nothing." He huffed at himself, "It may as well be nothing."

Her hand glided across his, trying to show some reassurance. Tifa didn't know what was going on, but she had to make one thing clear. "…Just... please stay."

Cloud's head was fully focused on her now, shocked from her plea. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I…I don't know." She couldn't help but blush at the random request. It became clear to her. He didn't have to do or tell her anything. _I just want him here._ Her grip on his hand tightened, without her notice. Cloud looked down at their laced fingers. _I just need him next to me…that's it._

"Are you hungry?" She smiled a little, glad that he seemed to acknowledge her now. Tifa got up from the table and walked towards the refrigerator, expecting a request.

"No." Cloud got up as well.

She turned to face him, "…just tell me if you want anything."

The corner of his mouth went up and he let out a soft whisper, "I want…" Cloud shook his head. "…Tifa."

The sudden grip on her arm felt cold, but made her face get viciously hot. Her brown eyes immediately shot to his, seeing the look of frustration and dismay. "What is it?" _Cloud, tell me what's wrong._

"…I want…" He grabbed her other arm too, lightly this time, seeing her slight fear. "I want…to be able to tell you."

_What?_ "Tell me what?" Her chest was heavy, like the pressure and tension from the air was fully enveloped inside her body. "You can tell me anything, Cloud."

He shook his head again and let go of her. Cloud's hands went back to his head, profusely grabbing golden spikes, as if his memory was once again fragmented. "I can't…" Cloud seemed more annoyed with himself.

Tifa caught her breath, realizing something. _Take a chance._ She grabbed his hand. _Do it or it may never happen._ Her voice was low, soft, and barely audible. She half-hoped he wouldn't hear. "…Then show me."

Whatever anxiety present on Cloud's face was quickly replaced with a new focus. Cloud grabbed her other hand and dragged her closer towards his chest. He half smiled, seeing her lack of resistance. "Can I?"

Tifa quickly nodded, fueled by their sudden proximity. Her throat was clogged with anticipation, and she had to focus on her knees to keep herself standing.

He let go of her hands and put them through her hair, hesitant in knowing that after this…

Cloud's head angled down towards Tifa, and all her expectations were met. She smiled at his kiss, fully elated. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and dragged them even closer to each other. They finally broke slowly, desperate to hold on to the connection. "You do, then?"

"Always, Tifa. I thought you knew." He scratched the back of his neck, a little flushed.

Tifa grinned, "I wasn't sure if _you_ knew." She lightly kissed his cheek and embraced him strongly.

Cloud's face brightened, his eyes no longer masked with confusion or weary. He kissed her lips again, never wanting the moment to pass. But he soon let go, laughing at a sudden realization, "…But what about Vincent, Teef? You're choosing me over him?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at his sudden amusement. _I can't believe it. _She shook her head in annoyance. "You figured it out."

Cloud smirked, "You're no good at spying."

"It wasn't spying. I was trying to help Yuffie."

"And she was trying to help you?" He grabbed her hips, "You didn't need her help."

She smiled and pushed him away, playfully. "Says you. It finally made something happen. But now that you mention it, I might have to reconsider. Maybe I'll give Vincent a call…"

His half smile quickly diminished. "You wouldn't." Cloud's face read jealous.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She giggled lightly, loving his boyish reaction. It swiftly turned to a frown. She hated to see his once happy demeanor turn dour. "Kidding, Cloud." She grazed his cheek with her fingertips. "How can you even think that?"

"I'd just hate to lose you Tifa," He said, removing her hand from his face and placing it in his own.

"You can't lose me."

His full smile met her own happy face with pure confidence. This was the Cloud she waited for. This was the man she cared for, who she loved. Her head burrowed into his neck, completely satiated with how well it felt. She had everything now.

The only thing she wished was that Yuffie was this happy. Something like this couldn't be taught; it was unmatchable. "Good. I really do, Tifa. I just couldn't…" His voice echoed throughout her ears, reminding her of his words before.

She kissed him again, interrupting any further speech. "Stop worrying!" Tifa laughed at his unrelenting concern. "I do too. Always."

* * *

**A/N:**

**this was supposed to be not as long, but I got a little carried away...**

** I really can't believe this story's done :( I'm not so sure what I would write for an epilogue, that is if I even make one. **

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who saw this and said, "hey why not read this one" out of the other thousand possible fanfics out there. I really hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it (what will I do with my free time now???). And my reviewers? Thanks for your, comments, critiques, and overall motivation. This wouldn;t have existed without you :)**

**bye guys!..that is until my writer's block goes away**

**~Mira  
**


End file.
